


The Only Gift That I Really Need

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Future Fic, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Yes” Mickey nodded, grinning through his tears. ”Yes. Fuck, yes”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Gift That I Really Need

Mickey was startled out of his deep sleep by his phone ringing, lighting up a small part of the otherwise dark living room. He groaned as he sat up, back aching from his sister’s couch.

 

”What the fuck, Gallagher?” He groaned into the receiver.

 

”Merry christmas” As pissed as he was that his boyfriend had woken him up in the middle of the night, he couldn’t quite fight the smile that appeared on his face for the same reason.

 

”That why you called me? Can I go back to sleep now?” Mickey had decided to spend the night at Mandy’s because her so called boyfriend had decided to dump her, right before christmas. Not even Mickey was that cruel. So he figured she didn’t want to be alone, even though she didn’t say so.

 

”No. Come home” Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”I’ll be back in a few hours, babe. I need to sleep” He spoke, too tired to dwell on the fact that the petname had just slipped out past his lips without him thinking about it.

 

”You can sleep here. I miss you. And I have a surprise”

 

Mickey sighed. He could have fought harder. Or just hung up and gone back to sleep. But honestly, he could be back home in Ian’s arms in less than half an hour if he left now, and that sounded so much better than sleep.

 

”I’ll be right there” He promised, hanging up the phone.

 

Once he had scribbled a note to Mandy, he walked back home, the cold Chicago air biting his cheeks, and the snow reaching up past his ankles.

 

By the time he finally made it back to the apartment he shared with Ian, he opened the door, his tired legs wanting to give up.

 

”What the fuck?” He asked through a chuckle.

 

The entire living room was lit with christmas decorations. The only thing they had had when Mickey had left was the tree.

 

Ian walked over to him, pressing light a kiss to his lips. Mickey immediately returned it, but Ian pulled away before it deepened.

 

”I love you” Mickey frowned, but nodded.

 

”Love you too, but what the fuck?” He asked again. Ian just shrugged.

 

”Come on” He nodded over his shoulder before walking over to the christmas tree.

 

Mickey toed off his boots and shrugged his jacket off, leaving him in sweatpants and a t shirt, just like Ian.

 

He kneeled next to Ian by the tree.

 

”Why can’t this shit wait until the morning again?” Mickey asked, although unable to keep the smile off of his face.

 

”Most of them can” Ian said, referring to the presents under the tree, before picking a smaller one up. ”This can’t”  
Mickey frowned, accepting the cube shaped box and carefully unwrapping the paper covering it. Ian gnawed on the inside of his bottom lip.

 

Mickey had a strong feeling about what it was, even before he saw it. He was right. A small, black box was sitting in his hand, and he had a hard time trying to keep his tears in.

 

”Ian…” He looked up at him.

 

Ian took it from him and got up on one knee, popping it open, revealing the most beautiful ring Mickey had ever seen.

 

”Mickey…” Ian said, their eyes locked together. ”We have been through so much shit. But we’re here. Together. And I would never ever want it any other way. You’re the love of my life, Mickey. You always have been, and you always will be. Nothing and nobody would ever be able to change that. I love you so much that it fucking hurts sometimes. And I want to feel that forever. So please…” Ian’s eyes closed for a second before he opened them again. Tear after tear was running down Mickey’s cheeks. ”Please be my husband” Ian finished, his eyes just as teary as Mickey’s.

 

”Yes” Mickey nodded, grinning through his tears. ”Yes. Fuck, yes” His kept nodding as he got up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Ian, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.

 

”Yeah?” Ian whispered into his mouth.

 

”Yes” Mickey said again.

 

They laughed and kissed and smiled, high on love and christmas.


End file.
